


Dark Waters

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Children, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Peter, F/M, Hurt Peter, Loneliness, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the birth of their daughter Lydia sinks deeper and deeper into depression, leaving Peter to take care of the baby, their lives becoming so much worse he almost loses all hope that it will someday change for the better again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Waters

"I'll go out for a stroll with Sophia... would you like to come with us?"

Peter gently dandled the little baby girl on his arms, caressing the back of her head.

Lydia was sitting in her big chair in front of the windows in the bedroom, as motionless as a puppet, watching the autumn coloured leaves outside fall to the ground.

She slightly shook her head, her answer was silent, barely audible.

"No..."

Peter didn't know why he asked anymore; he always knew her answer, and it always hurt. 

Ever since Sophia had been born seven weeks ago, Lydia had gradually sunker deeper and deeper into depression, by now she was hardly talking, rarely eating. She wasn't even breastfeeding her daughter, filled the small bottles for her with milk late at night when she couldn't sleep anyways, put them in the fridge for Peter to feed her.

It hurt him so much seeing his wife like this, couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her smile. He was now living for both of them, taking care of everything that had to be done around the house, of their daughter, the garden. It was like living with a ghost that just wouldn't find her peace, lingered over his life like a dark shadow.

Peter quietly closed the door again, got Sophia dressed, laid her in the stroller and put the blanket around her carefully, went out for a walk with her in the nearby woods, enjoyed how big her eyes got as she watched the colourful leaves in the trees above her.

When they came home an hour later, the house was still silent as if they lived there all by themselves.

When Peter prepared dinner, he cooked alone.

When Peter layed the table, he ate alone.

He fed Sophia, changed her diapers, did the dishes, put her to bed and watched some TV. 

Alone.

-

He must have had fallen asleep in front of the TV eventually, because when Sophia cried late that night he only heard it minutes later, didn't think he would have needed to take the baby phone from the bedside table with him downstairs. 

He rubbed his eyes and streched his muscles, got up off the couch. As Sophia stopped crying all of a sudden he almost ran upstairs, panicking. She _never_ stopped crying before he took her into his arms, out of her bed. _Was someone else in their house and had gotten into her room...?_

When Peter reached the room he stopped breathing, couldn't quite believe what he saw. _Was he still dreaming...?_

There, next to Sophia's bed, was Lydia. 

She had taken Sophia into her arms, breastfeeding her little baby girl, gently caressing her head.

Peter leaned against the door frame, listened to Lydia sing quietly to Sophia, talking to her, telling her how much she loved her. How sorry she was for being such an aweful mother...

He closed his eyes as he felt them fill with tears, bit his lip to suppress the sobbing.

It was the first time since her birth that Lydia held her daughter in her arms. 

The first time in months that he heard her sing.

The first time ever he heard her say that she loved her...

Quietly he crossed the distance between the door and his little family, put his arms around Lydia from behind, held her close, sobbing quietly.

Lydia smiled sadly, trembling slightly as she became more and more aware of how much she was hurting him, how terrible it was of her to neglect him like this, but felt even worse knowing that there was nothing she could do against this dull, consuming feeling of emptiness inside her.

"I'm sorry-...", she murmured quietly, blinked back the tears.

Peter just shook his head, pulled her closer, too afraid of answering her, hearing his own voice sound weak and tearful.

Lydia inhaled shakily.

"I love you-... both of you-..."

She felt his tears on her skin as he kissed the crook of her neck, whispering silently.

_Seven weeks._

"I love you, too-..."

Lydia sobbed quietly, watched Sophia lay her tiny hands on her breast, still drinking greedily.

"Peter-... I think I need to get some help-..."

Peter sighed in relief, had already accepted their situation far too much, had not even thought of that anymore. 

"I'll help you find someone, sweetheart-..."

Lydia nodded slightly, turned around to him, seemed scared of his reaction.

"Can I-... can I sleep in the bed with you tonight-...?"

Peter broke down entirely, too overwhelmed by all the sadness, the loneliness and helplessness, that tiny little spark of hope that rose up inside him.

"Of course-...!"

There was something inside Lydia that felt like looking up to the bright, frozen surface of a lake from the deep, dark bottom of it, only surrounded by deafening silence. Today, she finally saw the ice crack, the sound of it echoing in her body.

Lydia went on tip toes as Peter burried his hand in her hair, closed her eyes as they kissed for the first time in seven weeks.


End file.
